Talk:The Age of the Sentry Vol 1
How official are the Earth listings? Are they just based on an unofficial website but used by us to keep everything ordered? Just wondering, because when I read this series, the impression I got was that only the last issue was made up by Reed, where he writes of The Sentry's death. It seemed that the rest of the issues were actually proper chronicles that Reed then read to Franklin. So it seems to me like issues 1-5 should be listed in Earth-616 and only issue 6 should be in Earth-1611. Also, when mentioning Reed and Franklin, they should still be referred to in Earth-616 since they are outside the story of The Sentry. They are the ones telling the story, so they're in Earth-616, and the events of the story take place in Earth-1611 (if that's the way it's to be numbered...as I said above, to me only one issue should be classified that way) Mammonhoole (talk) 21:52, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::That wouldn't make any sense. Reed was the narrator in every issue, it's just an history he made up, but we can't know how accurate is to real events. Earth-616 Reed and Franklin are already listed appearing in the final issue. Marvel many times gives reality designation to some things such as in-universe stories or visions. Like that time Mephisto made Venom, Red Hulk, X-23 and Ghost Rider have visions of perfect lives and each vision is apparently a reality (Earth-12433, Earth-24133, Earth-33124 and Earth-43312) or Jubilee's Fairytale in one episode of the X-Men: TAS. Also, with the because of Sentry's origin being retconned recently the whole Age of the Sentry can't take place on Earth-616. :::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 22:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, for Earth-616 Reed and Franklin, I just noticed it on some of the pages, but I went and corrected them, and I'm in the process of adding them in to the other pages as well where they appear. I didn't see anything in the Dark Avengers page you linked about the retcon, but I'll take your word on it since I haven't read it. What happened with The Sentry's origin? What changed? As for the accuracy of Reed's history, in the first issue he does say that it's completely true, but he just tells it in the style of a comic book to entertain Franklin. The only story that wasn't true was The Sentry's death, and the authors make sure to mention that on the cover as well as after Reed finishes telling the story. Just saying, since if it's retconned it COULD have been true back then but has changed now. Basically, I'm just not fluent enough with how the realities work. So it is Marvel that decides then? Is there an official website to look them up? With your examples, I think it would then actually make more sense to have more than one reality depending on the issue. There are different eras that the stories take place in (some are in the 60's, some in the 70's, some seem to be present day) and there are also actual different realities within the stories where he (re)learns about The Void, meets a Golden Age version of The Sentry, etc. Mammonhoole (talk) 23:41, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Mammonhoole ::In Dark Avengers #16, I thought you could know, Lindy Reynolds reveals the true and definitive origin of his husband, which has been retconned various time, which depicts him as a meth addict. ::It wouldn't make sense to create realities for each issue, as you said, just narrated by Reed Richards in comic book style. Any other variation is just a homage to the decade the comic "takes places", I just read the final issue, but could you tell me the diferences between each issue's style? ::Here, in the wikia, we use as the main source of reality numeration the Official Handbooks to the Marvel Universe, and its appendix, which has been validated by Marvel themselves, the Marvel Unnoficial Appendix, as you can see here. :::--ADour, the ADour-tacular ADour (talk) 23:54, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Indica Does the indica for this series have "the" as part of its title? KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 03:02, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :It has the word "the" twice as seen here. -- Annabell (talk) 03:11, July 26, 2018 (UTC)